Nightly Satisfaction
by M.M.MarauderStyle
Summary: AH. Edward and Bella use the night for their satisfaction. Dominant Edward. VERY LEMONY, one shot. R&R.


Edward laid me on the bed and crawled on top of me.

He growled and pined my hands above my head.

"You've been a bad girl"

I groaned, "then punish me"

His mouth was on mine then. I felt his tongue move seductively along my bottom lip. Before I could grant him access, he plunged his tongue into my hot mouth. We both moaned on contact.

I could feel my blue silk nighty slipping up my thighs and he ground into me.

He released my hands and began to massage my breasts. I moved my newly freed hand down to my aching pussy, trying to find some release. He grabbed my hands and moved his head to whisper in my ear, "not so fast, slave. You only do what I say."

He moved off of me to sit at the end of the bed. I moaned from the loss.

"Sit up, remove your clothes for me."

I sat up nervously and reached down to grab the bottom of the silk nighty. I blushed profusely as I pulled it over my head, leaving me nude. He sat up slowly and moved off the bed to stand on the floor. He then removed his boxers. He was bare before me. I moaned when I saw his huge cock. It was standing at attention for me, all glorious 9 inches.

"Come here," he said huskily.

I came slowly to him, standing before him.

"Get on your knees." he ordered.

I did as he wished and sat with my face directly in front of his dick.

"Suck my cock slave, give me release."

I ran my hand up his shaft and moved my mouth to the head. I liked the pre-cum before I took him into my mouth. He groaned. I bobbed my head wetting his cock. I couldn't fit all of him in my mouth, so I rubbed the rest of him with my hands.

"Faster! Suck harder" he groaned.

He grabbed my hair and moved me farther up his cock. I took all of him into my mouth, deep throating him. I was shocked. I started to push back on his legs but he kept thrusting into my mouth. I breathed through my nose as his cock continued to penetrate my throat. I felt him tense within me and a jet of his hot cum shot strait down my throat. I swallowed all of him. He took his now soft shaft out of my mouth and pulled me onto the bed. He began to kiss me, tasting himself. I was so aroused by now I was aching.

"Very good, I need you now."

His cock was hard again as he positioned himself at my entrance. Without warning he shoved himself into my depths. I screamed, loud. I felt him hit my cervix. I new I was going to be fucked.

"Oh fuck, Bella. So tight" he murmured as he started to thrust in and out of me at an even pace.

It wasn't enough though and I wined. He got the messaged and picked up his pace. I was so close. He road me hard, his cock banging in and out of me with each forceful swiveled his hips inside of me and I almost choked with pleasure at his amazing girth.

"YEESS. OH GAWD. EDDWAAAARED, FUCK ME. Uh, OH YEAH. FUCK MY CUNT, UGH"

"SO TIGHT, BELLA YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT. FUCK MY COCK BABY, CUM."

The pleasure was to much, I felt my walls clench down on Edward's throbbing cock. I exploded, and felt Edward thrust once more before joining me in ecstasy. I stilled and waited for Edward to come down off his high. He pulled out of me and laid beside me. I slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom, I needed a hot bath.

Just then I felt Edward's hand grab my arm and pull my ass up against his hard dick. I moaned at the feeling.

"Where do you think your going?" He whispered huskily in my ear. "I'm not finished with you yet.

He pushed me up against the wall. He moved his head down until he was on his knees,

his face in front of my pussy. His hot breath blew against me and I felt myself getting wet again. He spread my legs gingerly, giving himself a full view of my swollen lips.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard, so many times, you'll be begging me to be finished with you." He said before he dove into my pussy. His tongue licked my lips slowly and I moaned. It pushed past the lips and licked around before full out tongue fucking me. I was panting by now, climbing steadily towards the edge.

"Oh, Edward." I breathed as I grabbed his head and pushed him further into my depths.

He replaced his tongue with two fingers and shoved them hard and fast into my all to willing cunt. I felt his tongue swirl circles around my clit. I took fists of his hair in my hands to keep from screaming. He but two more fingers in and steadily plunged them into me while his tongue flicked my clit in time to his thrusts. The sensations where overwhelming and I all to willingly succumbed to the intense pleasure he was giving me. I screamed his name over and over until my high subsided.

Edward stood up slowly and turned me to face the wall. I felt his hand connecting with my ass hard.

"OUCH" I screamed.

Edward just laughed and smacked me on the other cheek.

"Your pussy lips are cherry red. Your ass needs to match" He whispered in my ear, as he spanked me once again.

Even though he was hurting me, it was very erotic.

"I can smell you Bella. Your dripping wet. You like to be spanked don't you?"

"Mmm, yeah!" I responded.

He pulled me over to the bed once again and through me down on it.

"Now we can try my new toys."

"what toys?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you'll love them. Trust me."

Ye pulled my hand up behind me and handcuffed them to the head board. Then he took my feet and cuffed them spread on the top of the foot board. I was laying spread eagle on our bed and couldn't move from the position.

"Are you ready to be fucked Bella?"

"Just do it already!"

He complied and his cock shoved roughly into me for the second time that day.

His hard prick was ravishing her cunt. He slammed into me with such a force the bed shook and my breasts swung up and down with each mighty hit of his dick inside of me. I was gone soon, cumming and writhing under his continuous force. Edward still continued fucking my enraged cunt. My pussy was squirting its juice and soaking us both with each contraction.

He didn't stop his onslaught and I couldn't think strait. Couldn't yell anything but his name. Couldn't see anything but stars and my pussy sucked and milked Edward's cock until he had no choice but to explode inside of me. The feeling of his hot seed spilling into my vagina sent me over the edge once again and I couldn't move. On the verge of passing out I lay there as Edward removed his dick from my throbbing pussy.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Did you think you were finished?"

I panted and looked into his lustful green eyes.

"Hands and knees" he ordered.

I slowly got up and positioned myself. Edward grabbed my ass and massaged it slowly.

"Damn Bella. I love your ass." He declared as he smacked it and pushed his cock into my pussy with a strong thrust.

"MOTHER FUCKER." I screamed.

"THATS IT BABY, FUCK MY HARD COCK WITH YOUR TIGHT PUSSY...DO IT BELLA...YOUR MY CUMMING CUNT...TAKE IT" he bellowed.

He grabbed my hair with one hand and my hip with another as he continued to fuck me. His hair pulling made my back arch as he rode me. Angled like this he could hit me deeper, and soon found the spot that gets me every time. Angled like this starts shot across my vision and my juice squirted against his pubic bone. He pulled out of me slowly and I collapsed, physically spent.

Edward flipped me onto my back again and put my ankles on his shoulders, still not having his release. He spread our juices that were oozing out of my pussy onto my asshole. I lifted my ass up, offering it to him. I was to tired to care. He put the head of his cock against my hole slowly opening it up and sliding himself in. I felt a little pain, but it was soon forgotten as he pulled himself in and out. His balls were glistening in the light. He grabbed the iron bars of the head board and started thrusting in hard and fast. I brought my knees to my chest and lifted my ass up, opening it to his assault.

I could tell he was close by the grunts he was emitting. He reached one hand down to rub my engorged clit, trying to get my off with him. He rubbed tight circles and I felt myself at the edge once again. He started to kiss me, ravishing my mouth as we both fell off the cliffs edge. He pulled himself out of my ass, and laid at my side.

Kissing my neck he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I returned before I succumbed to sleep, totally spent.


End file.
